Marianne Faithfull
Marianne Faithfull is the tenth and final episode of the first season of Pennyworth, and the tenth episode of the series overall. It aired on Epix September 29, 2019. Summary After a member of the British royalty is abducted, Alfred must take a side in the struggle. Meanwhile, Lord Harwood uses those closest to Alfred to remove him from the game. Plot Alfred calls his parents announcing that he has found a way out of the country but cannot talk too much as the line is most likely bugged. Alfred tells his mother that if she does not hear from him soon not to worry as he is safe. His father tells Alfred not to worry as things will soon change and he will be free to return back to the country. Following on with Aziz’s plan, the police arrive at Harwood’s manor to arrest him alive. However Harwood is not present, instead Lady Harwood and the butler are found hanging in the living room as a result of their suspected affair. The two are dead when the police arrive. Having kidnapped her earlier, Bet and Peggy force the Queen to send a message to the government. The message is that she is safe and among friends, but orders for the immediate resignation of the government and Prime Minister with force authorised if necessary. To replace the Prime Minister, she announces Lord Harwood, much to cabinets surprise. Not long later, the Prime Minister receives a call from Harwood insisting him to resign as they have the Queen and the Duke and Duchess Windermere. Harwood threatens that they will face the consequences if they do not cooperate, however the Prime Minister persists that they will not be bullied. This infuriates Harwood, who is advised by the military counsel that there is no need to shed English blood and to give him 24 hours to decide. Having witnessed the phone call, Gaunt expresses her concern over the recent events, admitting that she didn’t sign up to abduct the Queen. Pennyworth is at the docks ready to leave for New Orleans, Bazza reveals that he will arrive in the US in two weeks. When they attempt to leave, however they are approached by the police who ask what their business is at the docks and that all passage to and from the country is no longer allowed. Bazza scoffs at the idea, telling the men that they will miss their boat, but the police ask for their union cards and a fight ensues. Alfred, Bazza and Dave Boy are able to escape in a police vehicle with armed officers chasing them. Thomas is in a rush when he arrives at Martha’s apartment insisting that she pack a bag as they have to leave. He reveals that Harwood is staging a coup and has kidnapped the Queen. Martha does not see why they have to leave until Thomas reveals that there is more than likely a kill list with their names on it. He tells Martha that the CIA have arranged transportation out of the country, but Martha is unwilling to leave the No Name League behind, wishing to head back to the headquarters and see if she can help. She is shocked when Thomas reveals that Undine had her husband killed with the help of the CIA — who thought she would be easier to control — and the gunman was none other than Alfred. A knock on the door is heard and is revealed to be Alfred, Dave Boy and Bazza looking for a way out of the country. He admits that he was the sniper and missed purposely but now Thomas owes him one. His favour is safe passage out of the country, however, he begins to have second thoughts when Thomas’ reveals that the Queen has been kidnapped. Alfred thinks that if he saves the Queen then he will be free to stay in the country with his parents and will not have to flee to the US; an idea that sounds ridiculous to Bazza and Dave Boy. Hearing of the Raven’s success, Arthur goes to meet with fellow members of his team. Walking through the streets of London, he sees Undine Thwaite hanging, having been captured by the Society. Meeting with his comrades, he announces that their job — members of the Old Guard — is to defend the victory until their last breath. They all hail the Raven Society, celebrating their success. On the drive, Martha questions if Alfred killed Justin Thwaite, to which he announces that he did. She further questions if Undine was aware, but he admits that he didn’t ask. Thomas reveals that he didn’t lie to her and wants to be her friend as he likes her. Martha questions if he means sexually, to which he blushes. They arrive at Peggy’s house to find Bet with a knife to the Queen’s throat. Thomas pulls a gun on Bet, while Alfred enters through the back doing the same. Alfred tells Bet to put the knife down but she is reluctant, refusing to be thwarted until Peggy convinces her to listen. With the Queen safe, Dave Boy makes a joke about the situation being too easy, when someone jumps from a nearby cupboard and stabs Dave Boy in the chest before being shot by Bazza. General Malcolm receives a call from the Queen ordering the arrest of Harwood and Gaunt and the shutdown of operations. The Raven society guards are shot and Malcolm orders that Harwood and Gaunt are arrested by the military, which is now back under control of the government. The remaining Society soldiers are also rounded up and arrested with their weapons confiscated. The Queen makes a public announcement assuring the country that she is safe and among friends. She admits that she has sometimes been blind to the suffering of her people, but this will soon change as they move forward unified. Alfred congratulates the Queen, questioning what he should call her, to which she whispers something in his ear that shocks him. It is revealed not long after that Alfred slept with the Queen, who warns him not to tell anyone of the events. Mary and Arthur are surprised when Alfie returns home, announcing that he has been granted a royal pardon by the Crown. Arthur questions if Alfie had anything to do with Harwood’s defeat, praising Alfie, who reveals that he has been offered a job working for Scotland Yard and now feels as though he is doing something useful. Alfred remarks that he would’ve thought Arthur would like the look of the Raven Society and its principles, with Arthur sarcastically laughing. Alfred reveals that he is aware of his father’s cancer, prompting a moment between the two in which Arthur admits that he didn’t want any fuss but hasn’t got long left. Arthur asks if Alfred will always think good of him when he is gone despite what people may say. In prison, Harwood apologises for the situation he has gotten Bet, Peggy and Gaunt into, who admit that they don’t blame him. He admits that not all is lost as the the Old Guard do not surrender, but would rather die. With this, we see Arthur bid goodbye to his family and leave with a briefcase. Martha visits Thomas’ apartment admitting that she has been thinking about what he had said earlier. Martha asks if she was wrong to infer that he liked her sexually, and Thomas admits that she wasn’t wrong. Martha admits that she too likes Thomas and the two kiss. When the two are kissing, Thomas stands and is shot multiple times by an unknown assailant. We next see Arthur as a butler at a cabinet dinner. He tucks the Queen under the table before leaving into the kitchen. In the kitchen, he activates some kind of explosive hidden in the cake. Alfred soon realises what his father is up to when his mother lets slip that Arthur is a member of the Raven Society. Realising that the Queen could be in danger, Alfie heads to the government dinner. Alfred confronts his father, who pleads with him to leave, but Alfie is reluctant and Arthur raises the explosives detonator. Arthur pleads with Alfred to go home and look after his mother, raising his hand to detonate the explosive, however Alfred shoots him in the chest and the explosive detonates anyway. Alfred is able to carry the Queen — now unconscious — out of the burning building. Cast Main cast *Jack Bannon as Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne *Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza *Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes *Jason Flemyng as Lord Harwood *Ian-Puleston Davies as Arthur Pennyworth *Dorothy Atkinson as Mary Pennyworth *Emma Paetz as Martha Kane *Polly Walker as Peggy Sykes Co-Starring *Jessica Ellerby as The Queen *Harriet Slater as Sandra Onslow *Peter Guinness as General Malcolm *Rufus White as Duke of Windermere *Helena Blackman as Duchess of Windermere *Melissa Knatchbull as Lady Harwood *Paul Bigley as Chancellor Guest Starring *Sarah Alexander as Undine Thwaite *Anna Chancellor as Frances Gaunt *Simon Day as Sid Onslow *Richard Clothier as Prime Minister *Ramon Tikaram as Inspector Aziz *Danny Webb as John Ripper Trivia *This episode marks the final on-screen appearance of Arthur Pennyworth alive as he is killed by Alfred Pennyworth to save the Queen. *Alfred and the Queen have sex. *The Queen issues a royal pardon for Alfred. Media References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales